<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We live in an ancap world by spacetrash_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270535">We live in an ancap world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash_uwu/pseuds/spacetrash_uwu'>spacetrash_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Kind of a drabble, Tread Carefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash_uwu/pseuds/spacetrash_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Libertarian confronts Ancap on something they disagree on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We live in an ancap world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ancap.”</p><p>Ancap sat in her chair, arms crossed and one foot on top of her other thigh, petulantly gazing out of one of the large windows of her mansion; Libertarian stood in front of her, concern marring her face as she tried to desperately gesticulate sense into Ancap. Sense that Ancap didn’t agree with.</p><p>“Ancap, you can’t just look away and pretend I’m not here.”</p><p>“Yes I can,” Ancap turned, unfolding her arms to bolster up the purple ruffles of her billowy shirt. “Just like I can do whatever else I like on my property.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous and you know it. You are behaving like a caricature-”</p><p>“That's not how this works, Libertarian,” Ancap interrupted, menacingly leaning forward in her chair, her eyes narrowed. She at least hoped it was menacing; Libertarian’s expression suggested either that or that the moderate simply feared she had gone insane. “Maybe I’m a caricature of you, but I am <em>exactly </em>how I’m supposed to be. I’m an extremist, or have you forgotten that?”</p><p>“You’re making our ideas look bad,” Libertarian’s eyes pleaded with her as she nervously took off her top hat to fidget with it. “Think about the optics of...this.”</p><p>“Librights shouldn’t really care about optics. Let the other quadrants be concerned with what others think of them. I don’t.” She shook a cigarette out of the pack she had on her at all times, pointedly lighting it as her stare zeroed in on Libertarian through the glow of the tobacco. “That’s what freedom means, on an individual scale. I thought you knew that.”</p><p>The moderate frowned. “We also need to care about optics. Everyone does.”</p><p>“No they don’t. Or at least I don’t see the progressives getting into Ancom’s shit about it, and Conservative hasn’t even noticed Nazi is lurking around and yet, those two seem to be growing the most rapidly.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, all extremists make their quadrants look bad,” Libertarian threw up her hands, “but you don’t just look bad. You’re a criminal,” she spat as her fingers curled around the top hat. She took a few steadying breaths. “People will never want to join us this way.”</p><p>Ancap chuckled, hiding the slight cough the smoke elicited; her throat had felt raspy and sore for some weeks now. “That’s the great thing about the libright: People don’t need to join. They just need to not do anything against our power growing and it will happen all by itself. A lot of them won’t ever even notice.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Judging by the way Libertarian began hugging herself, Ancap was at least a little menacing by now. Her tax evasion-wife was clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>A long drag from the cigarette to increase the dramatic tension; Ancap had always been a fan of certain theatrics. Sometimes she thought that maybe, at heart, she wasn’t a businesswoman, but an entertainer. “We live in an ancap world, in case you haven’t noticed. I know you like to believe you rule, but you don’t,” she leered, tipping some of her ashes into a tray. “<em>I</em> do. Most people just aren’t rich enough to see it.”</p><p>Libertarian visually cringed, face contorting as she unconsciously increased the space between the two of them.</p><p>“So screw your optics,” Ancap jovially threw out her arms, the gesture uncannily clashing with the tense atmosphere of the room, “the optics are terrible already, but people don’t care as long as we produce enough cars and TVs and sugary cereal to keep them happy. It’s not like I’m alone with my...tastes,” she put on a lopsided grin. “I’m in plentiful company among our modern kings. And it’s not even a secret.”</p><p>“Don’t call them ‘tastes’,” Libertarian frowned deeply, lip curling in aversion.</p><p>Ancap had to laugh, and even she had to admit that it sounded creepy. “I’ll call them what they are.”</p><p>“Then call them crimes,” the moderate retorted.</p><p>It was Ancap’s turn to frown. “Only by artificial laws that I’m not interested in,” she tried to keep her voice supine, but an offended edge slipped through. She was cracking and Libertarian’s concerned gaze told her that she knew.</p><p>Ancap went back to staring out of the window, watching the slight breeze rustle the leaves of the imported plantations lining the gardens she never had the time to enjoy.</p><p>“Ancap.”</p><p>Maybe if she ignored her wife, she’d get bored and leave. Ancap was getting bored. At least that’s what she told herself as her heart beat loudly in her ears at the sorrowful cadence of Libertarian’s voice.</p><p>“I don’t care about optics, okay?” the moderate went back to pleading. “You’re right, others don’t matter, but <em>I</em> feel that this is wrong. You need to stop. Please, just- I don’t think I can keep living with you like this. If you keep doing...this.”</p><p>A searing arrow spearing her pounding heart, and Ancap dug her nails into the expensive upholstery. She grit her teeth for a moment, then consciously relaxed her jaw. “You’re free to leave at any time,” she said and it was honestly impressive how little her voice cracked, “just as <em>they</em> are. Because I’m not a monster, no matter how often you call me one.”</p><p>Libertarian swallowed. “I haven’t called you that once.” She put her hat back on, taking a step back to reach for the doorhandle.</p><p>Ancap had to strain all her willpower not to jump up and pin her wife to the door, violating the NAP and imprisoning her in the luxurious chambers Ancap had gifted her with on their wedding day. She used to love her so much, even if she never properly admitted it; Libertarian was sweet and supportive, but also a hard worker, intelligent and flexible, and in a lot of ways completed Ancap as she was always aware of laws and rules Ancap had never taken the time to learn. They were a good team.</p><p>But all her affection for the moderate had slowly been eroded by these recurring talks that Ancap had first interpreted as banter, but quickly came to realize were horrifyingly serious for her wife. Libertarian<em> really</em> had a problem with Ancap’s tastes.</p><p>“Maybe you called yourself a monster in your mind, but I didn’t.”</p><p>Slowly, creepingly, Ancap had begun feeling something she had never felt before: shame. And she hated it; it burned and scathed as she no longer felt like her wife was completing, but controlling her by making her feel like shit about living out her fantasies. And all that hatred projected onto Libertarian until the point of right now, where she had her mind set on forgoing the pretty chambers to throw her with those that Libertarian thought she was defending.</p><p>“But I think your mind is right. Goodbye, Ancap.”</p><p>The door closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed I've given Ancap too little attention, so I thought why not defame her completely?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>